Hands and Hugs
by Blizzaga Saga
Summary: After searching for Navi and defeating Majora, Link finally finds rest. Motherly Cremia, light Romani/Link.


_Blizzaga Saga_ : This is just some cuteness that grabbed onto me and wouldn't let go. Not my best work, but I like it. I hope you do too!

* * *

"Romani wants to hear a story!" Romani chirped. She bounced with excitement, making Link nervous as they sat together.

Cremia smiled, towering over the preteens with a mature benevolence that reminded him of an unknown blonde woman who sometimes appeared in his dreams. "How about a fairy tale?" she asked, and Romani's eyes lit up. "Once upon a time, in a land of castles and magic and dragons..."

The ground didn't quake as it had yesterday under the weight of an impending apocalypse, and she read with a thrill he never would have expected from the depressed woman he met three days ago. Romani was livelier, and he wondered which of them was cheering the other up.

"He faced many dangers on his quest to save his true love..."

Link didn't know what true love was or why something called a fairy tale didn't have fairies in it, but it was hard to care when the ranch sisters were so happy. Being around them when they were like this made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, regardless of what they talked about.

Far from being at peace like him, Romani was enthralled, every movement taking her long hair with her. "Wow, the knight must have been really brave."

As she spoke, she held Link's arm beneath the blanket they shared. His cheeks flushed and his pulse quickened, and he wondered if he was sick. Maybe he should have rested after his three-day quest instead of coming here. Navi would have lectured him for not taking care of himself, he thought with a pang of sadness.

"With the demon's defeat, the beautiful maiden and her knight in shining armor were reunited. Kneeling before her as one would kneel before a goddess, he kissed her hand, swearing to protect and love her for as long as he drew breath. Overcome with joy, she promised her love as well with a chaste kiss, and they lived happily ever after."

Cremia closed the book and shooed them outside so she could cook dinner. Though still exhausted from his fight with Majora, Link felt more comfortable playing chase with Romani than he had sitting close to her, and soon they bent over at their waists panting.

Her small chest heaved, her copper hair a mess in the wind. Clock Town's citizens had been too focused on their own misery to pay him much attention, but Romani's big bright eyes penetrated him. The funny feeling bubbled in his stomach again.

"Thank you for cheering sister up, Grasshopper." At his confused expression, she elaborated. "She was so sad before you visited. Her crush liked someone else instead of her, and she thought the moon would destroy everything. But after you saved her from bandits, she was so happy! Romani can't remember the last time sister read a fairy tale. You made her believe in them again!"

Link smiled timidly in response. He'd never been much of a talker, but Romani didn't seem to mind talking for both of them.

"Since you saved Romani, that makes you her knight, right?"

"We worked together to save the cows."

From inside, Cremia called out that it was time to eat, but her little sister didn't budge. "Romani couldn't have done it without you, so it still counts."

"Doesn't it make more sense for me to be Cremia's knight, since I saved her?"

"No. You're Romani's knight!" she insisted before shrinking into herself. "Is Romani not pretty enough to be your maiden?"

"N-No! I mean, yes. You're really pretty, and—"

Her giggle cut his rambling short. "Romani was just teasing," she said with a grin, and he scowled. "But she's happy you care enough to cheer her up."

His annoyance faded instantly. How did she do that? "Uh...yeah..." he answered intelligently.

"Since you're my knight, and I'm your maiden...will you kiss Romani's hand like in the story?"

"Um...I don't think I should." Link had gotten sick enough times during his adventures to be wary of what touched his lips, and being around her made him sick already, if his rapidly beating heart was any indicator.

Romani put her hands on her hips. "Why not?"

He took a step back. How was she both cuter and scarier than Malon when they looked exactly the same? Why were his hands sweating in the cold? And after fighting enemies one hundred times his size and saving the world twice, why was he afraid of a girl?

Deep down, he knew the sickness was just an excuse for the real source of his fear. Everyone he knew had left him: Navi flew away without a word, Zelda sent him back in time, and most of Termina's citizens didn't spare him a thought. He liked being around Romani, and he was terrified of making her think he was stupid or uncool or unworthy of her time.

When he didn't answer, her glare turned meek. "Sorry, Grasshopper... You don't have to if you don't want to."

This time her insecurity was real, and he acted before his fear could stop him; it wasn't right for the girl who smiled even when she thought the moon would fall to be sad. Not looking at her surprised expression, he took her hand and quickly pressed his lips to it, averting his eyes when he finished.

Romani giggled through a blush. "Thanks, Grasshopper."

She placed her hand in his as though he'd claimed ownership of it by kissing it, and when he saw how happy he had made her with such a simple act, his fear subsided. They smiled at each other, and he enjoyed the warmth of her hand as she pulled him inside for dinner.

At length Cremia sent the younger girl upstairs for bed. Link's eyelids drooped, and the ranch owner turned to him. "We have a lot planned for tomorrow. We'd love it if you stayed."

Link couldn't answer. He was used to being the hero, but he felt like Romani and Cremia had saved him from something today. Noticing the moisture in his eyes, Cremia wrapped her arms around him. All the missed sleep, all the pain and fright and loneliness... She held the shorter boy's head against her breasts, humming and letting his tears wet her blouse, and again he thought of the blonde woman whose face he could almost make out in his sleep. Cremia carried him to bed, and soon everyone lay still, waiting until they could open their eyes and see each other again.


End file.
